


Give you what you like

by jeffgangfan



Series: Songs of Agony [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I don't know, I had plans for this, I was listening to a song and then..., M/M, may I oneshot you all may I not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeffgangfan/pseuds/jeffgangfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nico thought he wasn't desperate enough to make filthy offers, he was not sure. But he was sure what to blame for,  that is the Cupid's Arrow which was pinned in his chest before dissolving into hopeless dust. Hopeless, sounded much like him.</p><p>So when Nico made that offer( more like a goodbye ) to Percy, he expected being drowned in pain and shame and probably hate himself even more. After what he thought would happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give you what you like

Nico entered the room which was promised to be a secret. No one would know, no one would tell.

Took off his jacket and dumped it on the floor.  
"Please. Don't"

Kicked off the converses.  
"Please. Fail me again"

Nico threw himself into the bed, which was a little bit dusty but irrelevantly soft. Dropping an arm on his forehead, Nico tried to hide his eyes from the bright light he had just turned on. He felt like crying but not a tear was shed. Nico regretted every single word that led to this. Every single thoughts that went along with foolish actions.  
"Percy. Don't come"  
May he made himself deep in thoughts.

 

__

It's been months since the battle against Gaia. Both camped drowned it blood and grief, resentment but soon recovered. Well, most of them  
( It must be announced that death was inevitable amd loss of life wasn't only from war)

__

"Don't. Nico. Don't"  


_" Hazel, I could have-"_  
 _"No. You couldn't save him. No one could. That was his choice all along. I was just upset that he had never told me."- It didn't seem like what she said._

_Percy learned it the hard way._  
Why wasn't Nico surprised? They were the Golden Couple after all. Wisdom's daughter had guided the lost son of Poseidon right from the beginning. Without her now, he was lost. Agian.  
 _Agonizingly, Son of Death srill remained "on-the-surface" to witness "his hero" suffer from misery and ( insanity- in the opinions of Ares Cabin )_

 

Something stung in his eyes. Tears?  
Nico snapped open his eyes just to shut them immediately as the light blinded him. That caused more tears to roll down his cheeks as he gulped for air, feeling broken. No, he couldn't let Percy see him like this. Him looking so pathetic and weak.  
Weak.

"Please, Nico. I'll do anything."  
When Nico thought he wasn't too desperate to make filthy offers, he wasn't sure.  
But the pain in his chest always stung, right where the Cupid's Arrow sank in.  
" Please, Nico. I'll do anything."  
Well, the offer( only his condition) was such a delicious flavor of lust and desperation.

 

" Percy, we need to talk"- Nico said drily, shifting his legs uncomfortably in front of Cabin 3.  
" Go away, di Angelo"- a croaky voice echoed through the heavy wooden door.  
" This is an offer that you might want to consider"  
"..."  
"I can bring her back"  
The door swung open and Nico flinched as he saw Percy. Son of Poseidon looked like...a wreck. His hair was disshelved as usual but his eyes were red and puffy as if he were crying. Yes, crying. His eyes looked like broken glass.  
 _ **Broken.**_  
" How?"- Percy demanded, eyes then filled with disbelief.]  
Nico chuckled bitterly, hiding the throbbing pain in his chest fairly well. He looked straight in those beautiful turquoise eyes with a thing he would call " sharp expression", may or may not made Percy flinched.  
"You will do everything for her, won't you?"  
"If this was a joke, it's not funny, Nico"-his eyes hardened, looking like sheathing blades.  
"I have no intention of joking here"  
"Then what? You are mocking me here? If this is the answer you have been waiting for, I was stupid, selfish, stubborn and... and they shouldn't have died. Her death, their death, my fault."  
"Percy_" Nico tried to cut him off, giving him a warning look.  
" I let them down, I watched them die. So, aw what would happen if harpies eat me now anyway?"  
" Percy, listen!"-Nico had to admit, he didn't expect the BIG rant of Percy.  
" You will never understand!"-Percy growled, sounded almost like he was choking out.  
"Really, Percy? Really?"- Nico fired back sarcastically, face contorted with different emotions.  
Percy may have realized the shook-up and sadness in Nico's voice, he stopped.

" Who won't understand now, Percy? Who wouldn't take in that my whole life is a failure in which I fail to protect the people I love? In which, I always trust the wrong ones? In which, I am a burden, keep dragging people down? Sometimes my existence even steal others's happiness."-his voice echoed around the camp with desolation.  
The harpies, who was supposed to be there any moment, didn't show up.  
"And, I tried to hate you. But I can't. I can't hate you. I failed."-said Nico, feeling like a failure. Wait, when didn't he?  
"But I thought..."- Percy stammered  
"Of course, you thought. Too oblivious"-snapped Nico.  
Silence occured for a while.  
"I can bring her back, Percy"  
" Why Nico? If this is about you liking her, then she might-"-Percy sounded shaky,  
" Percy! Why do people always assume...It's not about her! It was never about her! I am doing the last thing I can do for you! For you!"  
Percy's beautiful turquoise eyes widened with shock as it changed into a different shade of green, his mouth hung open. Nico started wondering whether if Percy's eyes could change colors, like Piper's.  
" No "  
" It's the only way, Percy. I only need your blessing. A soul for a soul who cheated death. You remember that, right?"  
" I can't let you do that. You can't. You don't have to do that for anyone, especially me."-Percy protested, his voice cracked in three different quarters.  
"Percy, what's the point in me living anyway? I don't even feel like living! It's only the matter of time until Death comes"  
" What about Hazel? What would she think? Have you ever considered telling her about your intentions?!?"-Percy yelled, waving his arms furiously.  
" She will understand"  
Will she? " She won't! You are everything that she got left! You are acting like Bianca!"  
"I can't continue living like this! I am half-dead now! The seeds-:"-Nico fired back, trying to forget what Percy said about Bianca although it was undeniable.  
"Nico. No. End of Conversation."-Percy snapped, slamming the door with a big" ThUnK"  
" Fine!"- Nico yelled back as he stomped away.  
Why couldn't that Seaweed-Brain understand? He was dying from those pomegranate seeds, so before he drifted away, he had to do something for Percyl. At least, tried not to be a failure this time.  
Behind him, Percy took his wrist, panting slightly. Had he been stomping away THAT fast?  
"Why?"- he croaked.  
"Because I love you"  
No more hiding He didn't have to hide anymore. Not if he was about to die.  
Percy's grip on his wrist went slack. He knew how Percy's gonna react. He knew. That he would never be accepted.  
Nico let out a hysterical laughter. Such bitterness and pain filled in that it couldn't be easisly forgotten. He blended and slowly disappeared into darkness. But that didn't mean he would ask for the soul of Wisdom rightaway.

The next morning, Nico was woken up by the deafening sounds of door-kicking( there might be punching, too). Feeling too sleepy to think clearly, he headed for the door of Cabin 13 until...  
"NICO! OPEN the DOOR! Nico!"  
It was Percy.  
Somehow, Nico was wide awake. Should he open the door or just shadow travel away?  
Before having decided where would be his location, Nico was pinned down by a very very VERY angry Percy. His ebony hair was wet, drops of salt water made their way down from his face, falling on Nico. Nico swallowed, tried to divert his gaze, not looking at Percy's bloodshot eyes (green emerald eyes, huh)  
"Just...want to...help"-he panted, noticing he had been holding his breath.  
"Nico-"  
"No...other...options?"  
His choice of reminding their situatuion in the Underworld made Percy's feature soften.  
"At least, let me make it up to you."-he whispered softly as if soothing.  
"You don't have to.:"-Nico could feel himself blushing slightly.  
"I must"  
"Please, Nico. I'll do anything."

 

So, there he was, in a cabin by Montauk seaside, waiting for Percy. To come, to love him, like he always wanted. That didn't feel right.  
"Then love me Percy"  
He had been replying that sentence in his mind, wondering how could he act so recklessly. So, not desperate you were saying?  
Percy could never love him, could he? This night would be a lie. Percy would be a lie. Any affectionate expressions would be lies. His touch, his whispers, whatever he did. LIES.  
But he wanted to believe. To believe in Percy, again.

Nico was staring at the small light bulb hanging on the ceiling when Percy came in. He almost tripped on Nico's aviator jacket so he hastily hung it on the chair nearby. He stood awkwardly near the bed, scratching his head.  
scratching his head  
"Hey"-he started.  
"You came"- NIco croaked, not looking at Percy.  
"Yeah"  
Silence felt awkward.  
Percy just stood thete, looking at the Ghost king, heart twisted when he realized how painfully skinny Nico was. Not alien-skinny but he had the urge to wrap the boy in his arms, force him to eat something and hang out with him more. But then, it was too late for Nico. He lost his intention of survival, the will to live. The seeds( Yes, he noticed) were just a sorry excuse of the Fates. And Nico knew that.  
Nico, on the other hand, kept staring at the light bulb. He wanted to reach for it, the thought was stupid, but he kept thinking about Percy being the light he could never touch.  
 _That_ annoyed them both.

Percy turned off the light, having his ebony hair lit up under the moonlights, tugged in different angles. "What a bed head"-NIco thought to himself.  
The moonlights shimmered through the window, splattered and spread on the floor, landed on Nico's beautiful jawline. His shirt was tugged up a little, revealing his thin waist. Skinny.

Nico felt himself flushing when Percy crawled in the bed. This was it. His eyes having stars and he flinched as Percy settled down next to him.  
He turned around, not facing Percy, _still_ feeling the warmth.

The warmth of _his_ body.

 _HIs_ steady breath behind him.

 _His_ impulse, _his_ heart beat. Beating, beating, _ **Rapidly**_.

Nico had waited for the moment, but now he couldn't move. Stupid.  
Stupidly **frozen**

"Hey, Nico. Can I..."-Percy trailed off.

He didn't expect Percy to wrap an armn around his waist, causing Nico to blush. Well, he had been expecting something-uhm- ** _more than this_**. That sounded stupid since he had been ready. Ready for something...else. He felt Percy shuddered due to the cold of his skin.  
Percy tangled his fingers in Nico;s hairwhile his tickled the pale boy's neck. It seemed like, this night, they teared down the walls, leaving no limitations, no borders left. At least, Percy first.

"Are you cold?"-Percy held him closer

"I-I am afraid"-Nico blurted out, his voice trembled slightly but he looked relieved.

Percy immediately retreated his arm, making Nico winced. He never thought Nico would admit being, well, **afraid**. To him, Nico was still featless, a badass in battle. _Too oblivious_ , and Percy slapped himself mentally.

"I'm sorry. I-I am just not accustomed to love, to physical contacts so I'm afraid"- Nico stuttered as he felt Percy's arm back again.

That broke Percy inside.  
If only, if only he cared about Nico mote. And yet he had spent three months crying over how useless he was. Technically, he **was** useless for not having thought clearly enough to care about others. His regrets, again, was too late.

"Nico, if you trade your soul, I'll live with guilt for the rest of my short demigod life"

"With Annabeth by your side"-said Nico, showing no emotions.

"Nothing is forever"

The room went quiet as the waves brushed against shore, offering the sense of salt ,sea breezes swirling, sounded like a nonchalant melody.  
Percy **_hummed_**.  
He hummed. With the wind.

His low tone did prevent him from humming high quarters, but he kept on doing so anyway. Nico turned to face the green eyes which were shining brightly. He moved closer, closer until his lips brushed against Percy's.  
It was a soft kiss, trembled with insecurity and hesitation. The warm lips with their salty taste were contagious, so contagious that Nico would never want to stop. He didn't stop for air, which seemed unimportant at the point, releasing the love he had been hiding for so long.

Percy kissed back.  
He kissed back gently, tugging on Nico's lower lip after every single kiss. He had nothing else to think about.  
They kissed. And kissed. And kissed.

That moment, Nico realized all he had to do was just...let go.  
Tomorrow, lies, Annabeth and even death would all have to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> And...confession time!  
> -This is my first fic, please tell me what you think about it.  
> -I was listening to the song " Give you what you like"-Avril Lavigne. I know, I know the fic doesn't relate much to the song, but...inspiration is unpredictable!  
> -I think I am lousy at writing kissing scene...


End file.
